


I’ll never leave you

by Female_AlphaBlue



Series: Chanlix | Sub Chan oneshots [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_AlphaBlue/pseuds/Female_AlphaBlue
Summary: Chan couldn’t handle the pain of having his best friend Minho be eliminated. . . but now Felix too, his boyfriend and soulmate.





	I’ll never leave you

“Minho you’ve worked hard.” Said JYP as he walked towards the member. “It’s not that you couldn’t do it,” He said, giving him a pat on the back, encouraging him. “your training time was really short so you can prepare more now.” Another pat to the back and he walked away. The members stood side by side, stunned. Minho was eliminated. They stood in silence as the footsteps of their CEO slowly disappeared.

Jisung made the first move. Walking towards Minho. Everyone else joined, mostly everyone. A smile on their faces even after what just happened. The others couldn’t handle the fact one of their members was eliminated and stepped away from the group for a while to control their emotions. They each hugged Minho one by one. Soon it was Felix’s turn. Minho smiled and went up to hug him. Felix returned the favor and added in a “Don’t cry” as he was crying himself. Minho continued smiling as he wiped his younger brothers tears. He had to continue smiling. He had to be strong for the others.

Chan, the last to come up to Minho, came up with the intention to have everyone smile, laugh, be happy again. “Aigoo, why did you get the lyrics wrong? Really. . .”

Minho let out a laugh. “I think I’m crazy.” They practiced so much. “When we were rehearsing I thought I was going to be okay.” Chan looked at him fondly. He spread out his arms, inviting the other in for a hug. Minho couldn’t resist crying. “I’m sorry. . .”

“Why are you sorry? I’m the one who’s sorry. . .” Chan scolded softly. Minho hugged the leader tighter. Crying into his shoulders. They let go of the hug after a while and Minho placed a fake smile back onto his face.

**“I wasn’t able to go with them together**

**The eight of them have to go on now**

**I’m sorry to the members**

**I resent my confidence.”**

____________________

Chan, after losing one, focused and tried his hardest to have the rest of them succeed. But again, he lost another one. His soulmate. He was just about to give up and just call it quits.

JYP looked down at his notes before making his choice. “Felix, your biggest problem is, for now it seems like it’s your Korean.” Felix nodded at the comment. “I think you still need more time until the rap part you did is able to be delivered well.” Felix nodded again. He already know the outcome. “So. . . I’m really sorry but. . .” Silence filled the entire room as they waited for JYP to finish the sentence. “this time you won’t be able to continue together with the team.” And once again, their dreams of debuting together was crushed.

No one could stop the tears from falling. Everyone was silent and shocked. Again, Jisung was the first to walk towards the member. Giving him a big hug. Felix couldn’t hold in his tears and he cried out to his best friend. “I’m sorry. . . I’m really sorry.” Jisung continued hugging Felix. They both knew it wasn’t his fault yet Felix just couldn’t help himself but apologize as Minho did.

“Don’t cry. It’s not your fault.” Even Hyunjin told him it wasn’t his fault. He knew it wasn’t his fault but he just couldn’t help but apologize.

Chan walked up to Felix crying too. Felix was the one to comfort him first like he always has. _“Don’t cry. Both me and Minho Hyung, we’ll be fine. I know how much you want to give up now.”_ Chan’s head stayed on Felix’s shoulder. He was right. He did want to give up after losing two of his best friends. _“But don’t. Lead the others and stay with them. You’ll debut. Stay strong.”_

Chan nodded. Now it was time to comfort Felix now. Despite the strong look he’s showing, he knew. They both felt the same way. _“Always find me, yeah? I’m not gonna leave you behind. You have to stay strong too.”_ They both stayed in each other’s embrace for a while more. Chan was off to comfort the younger members and Felix went off to Changbin who was alone in the corner.

Changbin was the only one who was still fully shocked from the elimination. When he felt Felix’s arms around him. He just couldn’t hold it in anymore. “Hyungs really sorry, hyung really is.” He cried out, hugging Felix back.

Felix was back to crying. Why was he apologizing? “Why hyung? Why do you have to be sorry?”

“Hyungs really really sorry.” He repeated.

Felix let go of the hug and held onto his shoulders, trying to make eye contact with the other but he wouldn’t look at him. “Why does hyung have to be sorry?” They pulled each other back into a hug.

**“Even when you’re really struggling**

**I should have been there**

**I’m so sorry.”**

____________________

Stray kids continued to perform with seven members. It wasn’t long until JYP told them the surprise but it felt like an eternity.

All seven lined up in the practice room, waiting for what JYP has to say. “So Felix and Minho,” the names brought their attention up and they looked straight into his eyes, listening closely to what he had to say. “I called them here.” A smile immediately broke out onto their faces. JYP has his hands reaching towards the door to open it and their eyes followed. There was no one behind the door but they waited. Their eyes still stuck on the door til two walked in. Everyone was beyond happy. Laughing joyfully as their smiles bloomed on their faces.

They continued looking at the two as JYP continued to speak. “We have to do this so you all, and you all, and me too. . . will be able to take greater decision later and this had no lingering regrets in our hearts again. So I hope you can do your best to prepare the performance once again.” He said looking at the two beside him. “But,” their eyes went up to him again. “.in order for me to be able to take more accurate evaluation, I hope you can prepare a stage as this seven of you and also prepare a stage with all nine together.” They all nodded, they understood exactly what he was saying. “I’ll watch those two stage and then decide the finale number of members. Well it will be a precious thing for the nine of you to do the final mission with full fighting spirit together. Prepare it well and I hope there will be a good result coming from it. Understand?”

“Yes!” They screamed happily.

“Do well.” JYP cheered before leaving the room. The excitement and happiness coming from the members after he left the room was enough to make to make everyone around them happy. Each member hugging the two while Chan stood back and watched with happiness. Things were gonna be alright.

“See.” Came a voice from beside him. It was Felix. “We were gonna be alright.”

Chan didn’t even bother to say anything as he brought his boyfriend into a hug. Tears ready to fall any minute. “I missed you.” He whispered. Felix didn’t say it back but he knew he missed him too. Felix just softly kissed up and down Chan’s neck calming the other down. They didn’t even care they were being filmed. The camera crew could just crop it out. They just wanted to be in each other’s embrace right now. The rest of the world was nonexistent to them.

Last kiss was to his lips before Felix whispered, “I’ll never leave you.” They smiled and Felix placed his forehead against Chan’s. “I love you.”


End file.
